<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In A Name? by sonus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511240">What's In A Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus'>sonus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Zoom Classes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how many times can Sunwoo pretend to not catch Changmin's name before he gets caught?</p>
<p>Way too many times, it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In A Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo and welcome to my first tbz work~</p>
<p>this idea came to my random and I would like to thank (or maybe not, who knows I'm still not sure if I'm happy I wrote this smkssks) Val for hyping me up as always~</p>
<p>I hope you all will enjoy this hot and very self-indulgent take on zoom classes au haha. remember to stay safe guys!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe we really are going to be stuck at home for the next year," Eric's voice sounds funny coming from the speakers, and Sunwoo sighs. He will have to try to fix the settings later if he wants to understand anything from his classes later on. For now, he will live with having to hold his laughter in every time his best friend speaks.</p>
<p>"You are not <i>locked</i> in your house Eric," he points out with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>In fact, Eric looks as far away from being annoyed at the online classes as one can be. He is sitting comfortably in a path of sunshine coming from an open window, a glass of lemonade in hand.</p>
<p>"Am not but I just know that now you will never leave your house so I might as well be locked inside."</p>
<p>Well, Sunwoo can't argue with that. Going out is not only safe now but also too burdensome. So Sunwoo will probably stay as far away from it as possible.</p>
<p>"You have more friends than just me. Go bother Jacob or Hyunjae hyung, I bet they will agree."</p>
<p>"But you're my <i>best friend</i>," despite the awful speakers Sunwoo can hear the whine in the younger's voice. Truly, the power of friendship.</p>
<p>"Come on," he says instead of answering the other. He may not admit it out loud but both of them know it's the truth. "We don't want to be late for our first college classes ever."</p>
<p>Eric sighs but drops the topic and a different kind of smile blooms on his lips.</p>
<p>"Don't we? University doesn't sound even half as thrilling online. I don't even know my course mates."</p>
<p>"And the first impression you want to have if that of being late?" Sunwoo asks with a laugh.</p>
<p>The two of them have decided to call each other their classes for two reasons.</p>
<p>One: even if Sunwoo won't admit it, he misses his friend and university stresses him. Just a little.</p>
<p>Two: to see if zoom works as it should be working. To which the answer is no, it's not and so Sunwoo needs extra time to fix things before his first class.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't they think I'm cool?" Eric jokes before his face turns more serious. "What's your first subject anyway?"</p>
<p>Sunwoo lights his eyes above his laptop where he has taped this timetable with rainbow masking tape Eric got him for his birthday.</p>
<p>He lets out a groan after reading through his daily plan. He has seen it so many times already but it's still hard to believe college is making him do so much actual work.</p>
<p>"It's English," he sighs, and even though Eric's camera quality isn't the best he can tell the younger is smiling at his pain. "I can't believe they are making me do a language course. First thing in the morning on top of that."</p>
<p>"Well," Eric laughs brightly. "You better start believing it soon because the classes start in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"What?" he asks because, honestly, where did the time go? He could have <i>sworn</i> he had all the time in the world and yet his call with Eric has him frantically run to the kitchen to get some water and a few snacks to nibble on while the teacher won't be looking.</p>
<p>"Shit," Sunwoo curses under his breath as he enters the call through the link the teacher sent them a few days ago.</p>
<p>In the end, he doesn't fix his speakers.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Soon enough it becomes clear that not ending his call with Eric early to fix his speakers was a big mistake on Sunwoo's part.</p>
<p>"I can only imagine how stressful it must be to start your college experience without knowing anyone in the class since you have no opportunity to even chat before the class that's why..." screeches the teacher. Or more like, the poor guy says the words normally but Sunwoo's computer isn't having any of it. He cringes at the terrible noises and at one point his mother visits his room to inspect the commotion. It makes the words almost impossible to decipher. Which is just perfect. "...I'll send you to break rooms to chat for a while. Remember to try to do it in English, I'll be visiting some pairs to make sure you just don't take this time to nap."</p>
<p>Sunwoo can see some people's expressions drop as if they really were planning on a five-minute power nap.</p>
<p>Sunwoo rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe this wouldn't be that bad if his computer cooperated instead of making everyone sound like a dying whale. Oh, and if he knew any English.</p>
<p>It's this an A2 course?</p>
<p>"Okay, please accept the invitations and see you in about five minutes."</p>
<p>A notification pops up on Sunwoo's screen and there's this urge in him to just simply reject it and close the whole zoom meeting.</p>
<p>He clicks 'accept' and the setting changes, now showing only him and some other poor guy.</p>
<p>The stranger's camera is turned off for a second but then everything loads and Sunwoo almost chokes on his own saliva.</p>
<p>Damn, if he knew there are going to be people looking like this in his class he would try a little bit harder than a plain gray t-shirt.</p>
<p>"Hello," comes a high-pitched sound that can hardly be called a voice and Sunwoo tries hard not to flinch because the cute stranger would think it's because of him. "Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Uh," is all he can say before his computer lets out a long and terrifying screech. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>The stranger smiles and Sunwoo curses whoever said their display names should be just their surnames.</p>
<p>All he has is a 'Ji'.</p>
<p>"It's—" another terrible screech.</p>
<p>And another, and because Sunwoo's ears are apparently not suffering enough, one or two more.</p>
<p>Sunwoo's neighbors must think he is murdering aliens.</p>
<p>"Sorry but I can't hear you," he says through the terrible noise and just as he thinks he can't possibly take it anymore, they get summoned back to the main room and his computer gets a grip.</p>
<p>In the end, Sunwoo doesn't get the cute stranger's name. And, knowing his luck, he never will.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>It takes two weeks of catastrophes before luck looks in Sunwoo's direction again.</p>
<p>The first days at university are harder than he has ever anticipated and the fact that all of a sudden he has become teachers' go-to person for when no one volunteers to answer doesn't help. Especially since it seems like Sunwoo's group has nothing to say. Ever.</p>
<p>Eric laughs at him for about half an hour during their weekend call. Haknyeon tries to comfort him.</p>
<p>Neither of them makes him feel better about his constant suffering.</p>
<p>But what's even worse than Eric's happiness at his academic failure is Eric's bright and loud laugh at Sunwoo's story from his first-ever English class.</p>
<p>"I can't believe your love life died before it even began."</p>
<p>"Shut up," is all Sunwoo can say before Eric has another laughing fit.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Sunwoo is more than surprised when after clicking 'accept' on another break room invitation from his English professor he sees a familiar face, this time around wearing glasses.</p>
<p>The stranger looks even cuter than the first time.</p>
<p>"Oh it's you again," the boy says and this time Sunwoo can appreciate his real voice. Well, a computerized version of it but at least it sounds human. "Is your internet okay today?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Sunwoo replies, and a stupid idea blooms in his mind.</p>
<p>There are so many things he can do to get this boy's attention, for example flirting, even better if it's in English but Sunwoo's brain settles on a completely different idea.</p>
<p>"So, what's your name?" he asks once more.</p>
<p>The other boy smiles with relief and Sunwoo feels just a little bit bad about what he is about to do.</p>
<p>Just a little bit because, as Eric likes to say, he satan reincarnated.</p>
<p>"I'm Changmin," the boy says and Sunwoo wills his face to stay neutral.</p>
<p>He waves his hands around as if something was happening and then types into the chat window.</p>
<p>'Sorry but it seems like my computer is acting up again. I'm Sunwoo by the way.'</p>
<p>Changmin reads the message and Sunwoo sees him starting to type a reply but then they get summoned back.</p>
<p>In the main room, with everyone's eyes focused on the teacher as he goes over the basics of past continuous, Sunwoo finally lets the corner of his lips lift up in a sly smile.</p>
<p>Changmin is such a cute name.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"Wait so let me get this straight—"</p>
<p>"We are all as far away from straight as one can be Eric," Haknyeon cuts Eric off mid-sentence and Sunwoo snorts.</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to get some <i>facts</i> straight. Are any of us facts or maybe despite the obvious lack of brains in this group we are humans?" Eric's voice takes on this tone which signals that the younger is about to go into yet another bullshit philosophical rant.</p>
<p>Sunwoo can't take one of those today.</p>
<p>"We are humans. Unfortunately," Jacob stops the youngest of the group before he can really pick up momentum.</p>
<p>"Yes... Anyway," Eric stops for a moment and searches for something on his computer screen for a moment. Sunwoo has a bad feeling about this. "Sunwoo. Did you really cockblock yourself?"</p>
<p>Sunwoo chokes.</p>
<p>Now, this gets anyone's attention.</p>
<p>"I did no such thing," he finally gets out and then coughs shortly. "I merely messed with him a little. I <i>did</i> get his name didn't I?" he raises his eyebrow, waiting for anyone to argue.</p>
<p>No one does but their judgmental expressions speak volumes anyway.</p>
<p>"If you end up dating him then romance truly <i>is</i> dead," Eric looks just as done as Sunwoo feels.</p>
<p>"This is modern romance baby."</p>
<p>Once again Sunwoo thanks god for the laptop screens and the distance between them because if Eric was anywhere near, Sunwoo would have been slapped so hard.</p>
<p>He laughs.</p>
<p>He must admit, he is insufferable at times.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Honestly speaking Sunwoo doesn't expect to get paired up with Changmin during their English classes again. Or, at least, not anytime soon.</p>
<p>He expects his little joke to go unnoticed, buried under tons of different and more interesting university memories as both of them move forward.</p>
<p>In some way, Eric might have been right. Sunwoo has killed his love life before it had any real chance to begin. On the other hand, how much thought anyone spares romance now when they are all stuck in front of their computer screens, popular places to hang out closed.</p>
<p>He expects to never see Changmin's face again after being thrown into a break room because, honestly, what are the changes?</p>
<p>Yet he does.</p>
<p>"Hello? Sunwoo?" Changmin's voice is just as cute as Sunwoo remembers from the last time.</p>
<p>His mind goes blank.</p>
<p>'<i>help me</i>,' he sends Eric a desperate cry but his best friend is currently busy with classes too, being the perfect student that he is.</p>
<p>Which leaves Sunwoo with his instinct as his only advisor. This can't end well.</p>
<p>'Sorry, I think I need to get my laptop checked or maybe uninstall zoom because each time I enter a break room the audio is suddenly terrible,' he types in the chat and sends.</p>
<p>Changmin sighs and brings his gaze up to look at Sunwoo.</p>
<p>"Will we be ever able to actually practice English? I'm starting to worry I won't pass this year," he says and Sunwoo can't tell if he is kidding or not.</p>
<p>It makes him feel bad for a second before their professor calls them back into the main room to continue with the lesson.</p>
<p>'<i>please don't tell me you did it again</i>,' comes Eric's replay but it's a little but too late now.</p>
<p>Sunwoo opens the list of participants and scrolls down until he finds Changmin's miniature camera view.</p>
<p>Next time, he promises himself.</p>
<p>In the small window, Changmin winks but Sunwoo can't possibly see it both for the zoom's quality and because he is forced to look away when the professor calls his name.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"You're a disaster," Eric throws an empty water bottle at him and Sunwoo barely has time to dodge, eyes glued to the page he is working on. "No wonder I never saw you date anyone. You suck at this."</p>
<p>Sunwoo leans down and picks up the bottle and turns his eyes to his best friend.</p>
<p>"You were saying?" he asks, one eyebrow raised and the bottle aimed as if it was an actual weapon.</p>
<p>"So scary," Eric's voice is colored with sarcasm but he shrugs and moves away just barely so that Sunwoo would miss if he tried to throw right now.</p>
<p>"I wasn't dating because I wasn't interested," he says and lowers the bottle.</p>
<p>Inviting Eric over was a mistake. Their weekly skype sessions and endless messages are bad enough but here in flash where Eric can actually throw things at him and read his facial expressions, it's hard to hide from the truth.</p>
<p>"And now you are?" Eric's voice softens around the edges and the younger moves closer to survey Sunwoo's expression. "That's great."</p>
<p>Sunwoo swallows and looks away. Maybe it would be great if it didn't make him so nervous.</p>
<p>"Does it matter anyway? No way in hell I'm getting a chance to talk to him again."</p>
<p>Eric looks him in the eyes, all serious.</p>
<p>"Promise me that if you do, by some miracle, get paired up with him again you will actually talk to him," the younger says and Sunwoo can't help but nod.</p>
<p>"I promise," he says because, honestly, what's the charm, right? It won't happen anyway.</p>
<p>The third time's the charm and Sunwoo has fucked that up. Life would never give him this one last chance.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>"Any questions before I make break rooms again?" everyone is silent and Sunwoo swears he can see one person dozing off under their blanket. Online classes are both a blessing and a curse is a lesson he has learned during the past month. "I hope you know what you're supposed to be working on."</p>
<p>One girl unmutes her microphone in an act of pity to let the professor know that they, in fact, know what's going on. Even if she's lying, Sunwoo appreciates the effort. He can't be bothered to unclick that crossed out microphone symbol on his screen unless the professor is demanding an answer out of him.</p>
<p>"Okay then, accept the requests."</p>
<p>Sunwoo reaches out from under his bedsheets and clicks the familiar green button.</p>
<p>He yawns when the screen changes to loading. Eric has kept him up until almost five in the morning with his questions about math problems Sunwoo for some reason understands. At least better than his best friend.</p>
<p>This is not his best day.</p>
<p>The screen finally loads and Sunwoo has to blink a few times to make sure he isn't hallucinating.</p>
<p>What are the chances?</p>
<p>"Hey," Changmin's voice sounds tired too.</p>
<p>Sunwoo remembers his promise to Eric. He's too stunned to mute himself and even if he wasn't, he didn't lie to his best friend.</p>
<p>He really thinks Changmin is cute.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says back in a small voice, suddenly shy.</p>
<p>This time it's Changmin's turn to look surprised.</p>
<p>"Oh? Did you get your computer fixed?" he asks and while his tone is serious there's a shadow of a laugh in it and Sunwoo can feel the tips of his eyes starting to burn bright red.</p>
<p>"I think so."</p>
<p>Changmin smiles and leans in closer, his glasses sliding down his nose. Sunwoo feels an overwhelming need to fix them for the other.</p>
<p>Ah, maybe he finally agrees with Eric. Online classes are a curse.</p>
<p>"Nice to finally meet you then. I'm Changmin."</p>
<p>"I finally got your name," Sunwoo lifts one corner of his mouth in a smile. Pretending that he didn't catch the other's name a long time ago comes easily.</p>
<p>"It's been a month," Changmin laughs and points at the notes in his notebook. "We haven't done a single task the teacher gave us so far."</p>
<p>"Who cares about the tasks," Sunwoo waves his hand, dismissing the work they are supposed to be doing. He is interested in Changmin, not some boring paperwork. "I think there's another question that's important before we start working. How old are you? I need to know what to call you."</p>
<p>Changmin smiles at him innocently and then Sunwoo's computer lets out a long shriek which makes him jump and almost fall out of his chair.</p>
<p>"What the," he mumbles before looking back at the screen.</p>
<p>'<i>sorry, i think this time it's me who is having technical difficulties</i>'</p>
<p>Sunwoo stares at the other boy in silence.</p>
<p>Changmin's smile might be innocent and cute but the spark in his eyes…</p>
<p>Oh, Sunwoo is so, so fucked.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"You deserved it," Haknyeon's voice has no trace of comfort Sunwoo so desperately needs.</p>
<p>"See, you suck," Eric adds happily and Sunwoo sighs loudly.</p>
<p>Why are they his friends again?</p>
<p>"I probably did deserve it but still… We got paired together four times in a row. What are the chances there will be a fifth?" he asks in a whiny voice. While Sunwoo would never admit it out loud, Changmin's little trick might have gotten him more interested in the other than he already was. His friends probably already know it though.</p>
<p>"You said the exact same thing <i>each</i> time, you do realize?" Haknyeon does have a point but then again. The zoom system must be broken. There is no other explanation.</p>
<p>"Also, you don't have to wait, you know? Social media is a thing. Just find him and shoot him a message. Try to save this instead of ruining it for once."</p>
<p>Sunwoo knows but then again…</p>
<p>"I'll try my luck one more time."</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Once Monday rolls around with its loud complaining and lazy mornings Sunwoo is probably the only person on Earth excited to start his day.</p>
<p>Normally he detests Mondays too but today his heart skips a beat when he thinks about Changmin with his glasses and innocent smiles. Well, not all that innocent but Sunwoo likes it that way.</p>
<p>He doesn’t pay attention either to his mother over breakfast or the English professor as he tries to teach them new vocabulary. Sunwoo only has ears for one very specific sentence.</p>
<p>"I'll now send you to break rooms to work on your material. But today I would also like you to start thinking about the project I talked about at the start of the semester. Discuss it with your partner, get ideas flowing."</p>
<p>Sunwoo's brain shuts down.</p>
<p>"A project?" is his first question as soon as Changmin's face loads on his screen. "There's a project?"</p>
<p>Changmin frowns at him with confusion.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, there is? Why did you think we were paired together for each class?" he asks and to his credit, he really does sound lost.</p>
<p>"I thought…" Sunwoo starts but there are no good words for what has been going through his head for the past month. Luck? Destiny? Coincidence?</p>
<p>All of them sound stupid.</p>
<p>"I thought the zoom algorithm loves us," he says and a stupid smile creeps onto his lips. Eric has told him to shoot his shot so why not now. "Or more like me."</p>
<p>Changmin raises an eyebrow and tries to play unimpressed.</p>
<p>But Sunwoo sees the way one corner of his lips trembles as he forces it to stay down.</p>
<p>This is more than enough for him for now.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"And finished!" Changmin's laughter rings in Sunwoo's ears as he lets gravity take hold of him and he slumps down in his chair, disappears from the older's view. "Hey! Kim Sunwoo, get back here."</p>
<p>"Hyung," Sunwoo groans from under his desk and squeezes his eyes closed, slides from their presentation flying under his eyelids. "I know you already miss my amazing face but let me die off-camera."</p>
<p>Changmin laughs even louder.</p>
<p>How the older is still so loud and energetic after <i>hours</i> of working is a mystery to Sunwoo. Don't tell Changmin but he is fascinated by him.</p>
<p>Although, Sunwoo suspects that's not really a secret to the older. It's not new or anything.</p>
<p>It's been two months since Sunwoo and Changmin have started talking for real. During that time Sunwoo has learned a lot of things about the older.</p>
<p>For example, how, despite his cute appearance, Changmin is actually a pretty scary person. At least Sunwoo thinks he is, with the way the older forced him to work on this English as if it was an important grade, not just an extra subject.</p>
<p>Or how much Changmin loves horror movies. The older can talk about them for hours and while Sunwoo himself is rather… terrified by the jump scares and horror music it doesn't take long before he agrees to watch one with Changmin.</p>
<p>Later on, Eric says that if they have been together in person not just on a zoom call, Netflix party opened on their laptops, this would have been a date.</p>
<p>Sunwoo blushes a furious red and denies it but he can imagine how nice it would be to cling to Changmin instead of his pillow each time a terrifying picture pops up on the screen.</p>
<p>Needless to say, during these two months, Sunwoo learns something about himself too.</p>
<p>The biggest discovery yet being how fast his feelings can develop.</p>
<p>Because, yes, he can admit there are feelings involved. His crush on the older has grown in size and is currently so large it's hard to not be extremely obvious. Though, Sunwoo is pretty sure Changmin <i>knows</i>.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't be shy," Changmin teases. Sunwoo sighs deeply and peeks out from under the desk. He can see the top of his head appear on the small window in the zoom call.</p>
<p>"Am not," Sunwoo replies and crawls back into his seat.</p>
<p>Changmin looks so energetic still and it makes the younger smile involuntary.</p>
<p>God, he is whipped.</p>
<p>"You're cute," Changmin says and for a second Sunwoo freezes, almost sure that the words are just a product of his imagination. Wishful thinking and all. "Don't look at me like that."</p>
<p>"Like <i>what</i>?" he asks defensively. It's embarrassing to get caught starting. "I can't help it. You just called me cute when <i>clearly</i>, you're the cute one here."</p>
<p>Changmin raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I'll take it but you're still cute," Sunwoo has to put his face in his hands to prevent Changmin from seeing the blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks.</p>
<p>Crushes are the worst. Especially if your object of affection is as satanic as Ji Changmin.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I actually wanted to ask you something now that we've finished this project."</p>
<p>Sunwoo parts his fingers and looks up at Changmin, still not willing to expose the red which almost matches his new hair Eric helped him dye just a week ago.</p>
<p>"Since we both worked hard and I think we deserve some kind of a reward for it—"</p>
<p>Sunwoo takes a sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>"How about we meet? In person, not this zoom bullshit."</p>
<p>Sunwoo can feel himself nod before his brain registers the true meaning behind the words.</p>
<p>This time, he doesn't care if the red on his neck is visible or not.</p>
<p>Changmin gives him a bright smile.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>The streets are almost empty when Sunwoo gets to the place where Changmin wanted to meet.</p>
<p>Only a few people pass by him as he waits with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>It's not that Changmin is late it's just him who is—</p>
<p>"You're early," Changmin's voice almost makes Sunwoo jump out of his skin.</p>
<p>It sounds so much better in person without the internet connection messing it up.</p>
<p>Changmin sounds like he could be a singer. Or at least he sounds like that to Sunwoo.</p>
<p>"And so are you," he answers. It's still about ten minutes before their agreed time and the fact that Changmin also showed up early makes Sunwoo smile shyly.</p>
<p>"I guess we were both eager," Changmin laughs shortly and then gives the younger a quick look over. Sunwoo hopes that the hours he and Eric spent looking through his wardrobe were worth it. "You're tall. And even cuter in person."</p>
<p>Sunwoo snorts.</p>
<p>"Cuter?" he asks. Unbelievable. "Says you."</p>
<p>Changmin rolls his eyes but doesn't protest which Sunwoo counts as a win.</p>
<p>"Should we get going then?" he asks, hands still in his pockets where he nervously plays with a few loose threads and some old papers. This is a simple hang out and yet—</p>
<p>Changmin nods and they start on their way to pick up some ice cream. The older mentioned a good place close by where he often goes for sweets with his best friend.</p>
<p>Apparently being Chanhee approved is supposed to be a guarantee of value so Sunwoo doesn't argue.</p>
<p>Instead, he watches as Changmin talks as they walk.</p>
<p>It's hard not to stare at the older when the passion in his eyes is clearly visible as he tells Sunwoo all about his dance crew.</p>
<p>"We can't really practice a lot now but believe me when I say we are good," the pride with which Changmin talks about his friends makes Sunwoo want to be included in that group too. It makes him think about how Changmin talks about him. To Chanhee, to Juyeon, and everyone else.</p>
<p>"I like dancing too," he confesses quietly. Dance is something he hasn't touched in a while but both him and Eric enjoy it. "I'm not that good but I used to practice sometimes with my best friend."</p>
<p>Sunwoo swears that he can see Changmin's eyes sparkle with excitement.</p>
<p>"<i>No way</i>," he says a little breathlessly. "You have to show up at my studio then. When all of this is over," here he gestures around them.</p>
<p>Sunwoo laughs.</p>
<p>It goes like this for the whole talk to the ice cream shop and then for about two hours afterward as they let their desserts melt, more interested in each other than the sweet taste of summer in their little cups.</p>
<p>Sunwoo must admit that the ice cream is as delicious as Changmin has promised him.</p>
<p>The sky changes colors around them and Sunwoo doesn't even notice until his phone starts buzzing with messages from Eric demanding details about his hang out.</p>
<p>Sunwoo stops in the middle of his rant about rap techniques and looks at Changmin's face which is partially hidden in the shadows now.</p>
<p>There's still this bright spark in his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's so late, I think my friends are starting to think I got murdered by you or something."</p>
<p>"A very valid concern," Changmin says lightly. "I bet Chanhee has sent me thousands of texts already. Good thing I have my phone muted."</p>
<p>Sunwoo snorts inelegantly.</p>
<p>"Wait till I tell him you said that."</p>
<p>Changmin laughs but gets up from the bench they were sitting on and Sunwoo follows suit.</p>
<p>They start on their journey back, the streets completely empty now.</p>
<p>Sunwoo can't help staring at the older again; Changmin's features a completely new tale in the soft glow of the moon.</p>
<p>"Thank you for inviting me today," he whispers softly. "I'm glad we got paired up for this project. I enjoyed it even if it was a lot of work."</p>
<p>"I enjoyed it too although I must say… I can't believe that I like you despite how lame you were in the beginning," Changmin tries to sound disappointed in himself but he fails miserably. Sunwoo can't be fooled. "The way we spent a whole month stuck at the 'trying to get his name' phase."</p>
<p>"What's in a name anyway, am I right?" he asks with a stupid smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Kim Sunwoo!" Changmin's voice is full of laughter as he slaps Sunwoo's shoulder with much more force than the younger anticipates. He huffs and furrows his brows but it only makes the older laugh more.</p>
<p>"You like me," Sunwoo points out, not caring about keeping up the hurt facade. "You just said it."</p>
<p>Changmin stops laughing and instead leans in close, closer than is appropriate for a pair of friends.</p>
<p>"Why else would I ask you to go out with me dummy? Of course, I do."</p>
<p>Sunwoo feels the corners of his mouth lift up in a bright and genuine smile.</p>
<p>Maybe this <i>is</i> modern romance after all and maybe there <i>is</i> something in a name after all.</p>
<p>Especially Changmin's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and thats it from me today!! :3</p>
<p>kudos and comments make my day~</p>
<p>come to scream at me on twt @ sonuos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>